


Blue Home

by flynaces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, One Shot, how does one even tag, keith has violet eyes like what, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynaces/pseuds/flynaces
Summary: Leaning even closer so that their noses almost touched, Lance gave him a classic smug grin and opened his mouth to talk, but closed it—which was probably a first for him. He stared at Keith intensely, all assertiveness gone, then started to speak again…but stopped. It gave him an uncanny resemblance to a goldfish. Then, quietly, “Holy shit.” Gaping, he muttered to himself again. “Holy shit. Absolutely no way.”idk summaries are hard





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while back for the flowers and stars klance week prompt, enjoy!

Nothing but blue, as far as the eye could see. He was on Earth. How fitting, to be called the blue planet. Neatly foaming waves gently lapping at curled toes, a completely clear, turquoise sky stretching toward every horizon, and even his blue—a shade closer to eternal than any other—they were all tangible.

And then he woke up.

 

* * *

 

Keith bounded up the stairs, still lethargic from his nap but determined to train until he could move no more. He could defeat the level four bot this time, he just knew it. And then he’d lift weights, possibly some leg exercises—maybe he would even take his lion out for a fly later. Shaking his bedhead out, he started towards the training room until—oh, God. Not this again.

Before he knew it, a long arm was pulling him in the opposite direction by the wrist. The person attached to it was just as lanky, and although he was wearing a hooded cloak, Keith recognized him as Lance. Just great.

“Where are you taking me this time, oh great hooded one?” His voice was throaty and deep from sleep, but the teasing tone wasn’t lost in it.

Lance looked alarmed, whipping around and crushing two fingers against Keith’s lips awkwardly. “Shh,” he whisper-shouted. “There could be  _ anyone _ watching!” Looking around almost comically, he continued running towards God-knows-where.

Rolling his eyes, Keith played along. He knew better than to worry, especially after all their “secret expeditions” Lance forced him on since they started dating. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he even fell for the fool.

Eventually giving up on the pulling, Lance took Keith’s hand and just guided him around the castle. “You need to stop training so much,” he said loudly, apparently also giving up on the quiet part. Too bad, Keith kind of liked it when he wasn’t so noisy.

“Well, you need to start training more. Your leg is like the size of my arm.”

For once, Lance didn’t rise to the bait. It wasn’t clear he even heard him, because apparently they arrived at their destination. The door was similar to the door to Keith’s room, small and practical—unlike the other large, impressive gates spread throughout the palace.

“Um, Lance? Is this your room? Because we’ve been dating for, like, a couple months, and I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with—I mean, of course I’ll always be comfortable with you, but are you ready fo—”

“Keith, shut up,” he muttered in a very un-Lance-like way. It probably should have put Keith on edge, but it was  ~~ kind of hot ~~ just annoying. Opening the door, Lance stepped out onto…oh. It was a balcony. Now Keith just felt stupid.

Looking around, it was actually quite large. There was a patio-like area with tables set up and what looked like Christmas lights strewn across the short overhead, but they weren’t on. Everything looked somewhat expensive, but at the same time not exactly fit for royalty—too relaxed, maybe? Not much grandeur, that was for sure. Keith’s eyes flickered over to Lance, and he couldn’t rip them away. Lance had shed the cloak, revealing his usual jacket and jeans underneath, but his expression was what threw him off. He was already staring at Keith with a  ~~ really cute ~~ mixture of excitement, joy, and expectation. Sighing and cutting in before he would be forced to entertain one of Lance’s weird fantasies, Keith did what he did best—insult his boyfriend. “Were you trying to cosplay as the goddamn Grim Reaper earlier or something? Why were you wearing scrapbook material?”

Staring at him wide-eyed as if he even had to ask, Lance glanced at the door, paranoid, before responding. “We can’t get caught! What would we do if someone spotted us?”

“Dude. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge are in town anyway. They’re probably trying to converse with the local people. Seriously, what’s the big deal?”

“First of all, don’t call me ‘dude’. We’re dating. Aren’t you supposed to call me ‘babe’ or something? Also, what about Allura and Coran? They could have seen us.” Oh god, he was pouting.

“Lance.  _ Everyone already knows. _ ” And it was true. Everyone  _ did _ already know. When Keith and Lance decided to share their relationship with the rest of the crew about a month ago, the reaction was similar to Pidge’s gender reveal—most of them already guessed. Which kind of pissed off both of them, but maybe they deserved it, with one too many touchy wrestle sessions and “secret” kisses in “deserted” hallways. “Why does it even matter to you? Are you embarrassed or something?”

“No! No, no, no.” His pout was replaced with an agape mouth and vehement refusal. “I mean…I just didn’t want to share this with anyone else? Not just this place, but this moment. I guess.”

_ That was actually kind of romantic _ , Keith thought, but would never, ever, say out loud.

“Anyway,” Lance declared, changing the subject, “this is what I wanted to show you.” With that, he walked towards the railing and make a grand, sweeping gesture to a midnight blue sky. It was dotted with stunning foreign constellations and broad, colorful galaxies without any light pollution. If Keith squinted, he could even see a couple moons behind thin, wispy clouds. It was as if someone meant to sprinkle a pinch of salt to combat the overbearing darkness, but accidentally spilled the entire saltshaker.

“Wow,” he breathed, “It’s…”  _ Gorgeous? Ha, no. That’s so gay. Wait, if it’s gay, should I say it? Shit. Cool? Nah, it’s better than cool. Nice? That sounds like I’m complimenting my grandmother’s new knitted sweater.  _ “Beautiful,” he finished.

Lance grinned that charming, lopsided grin  that made Keith want to melt into a puddle , as if Keith made a joke. “Yeah, the stars  _ do  _ look beautiful tonight.”

“Well, technically it’s not even night on this planet, but…” Keith trailed off, giving Lance that small, secret smile he only shows him.

“You know what else is beautiful?” He wiggled his eyebrows a couple times to make his point.

Despite knowing Lance was probably going to turn it into one of his  _ stupid as fuck  _ memes, Keith couldn’t help but flush a little. “What?”

“Allura.”

Keith straightened from his perch on the railing in mock indignation. “ _ Lance _ , you son of a—”

“Aah! Don’t kill me!” he yelled, sprinting to the tables and collapsing on one of the chairs. When he saw Keith walking towards him, he curled into a ball and stuck out his tongue at him. Patting his hand when he was close enough, he laughed and continued, “Don’t worry. You’re beautiful too.”

Keith smirked and leaned in closer, probably too close to be at a respectful distance when it came to personal space. “More beautiful than the stars?”

Leaning even closer so that their noses almost touched, Lance gave him a classic smug grin and opened his mouth to talk, but closed it—which was probably a first for him. He stared at Keith intensely, all assertiveness gone, then started to speak again…but stopped. It gave him an uncanny resemblance to a goldfish. Then, quietly, “ _ Holy shit. _ ” Gaping, he muttered to himself again. “ _ Holy shit. Absolutely no way. _ ”

Keith cocked his head in confusion, and Lance’s line of vision followed his eyes.

“Are you wearing colored contacts?”

“Uh, no.”

Lance shook his head. “That’s not possible. Keith, your eyes are  _ purple _ .”

Nodding slowly, he shot him a ‘yeah, and…?’ face. “So wha—”

“They’re gorgeous. Like, a _breath-taking_ kind of gorgeous. Why are you so incredible; this should be illegal. They’re a really, really pretty deep violet with lighter streaks…kind of like a night sky full of arctic lights back home. Yeah, more beautiful than the stars, by far. _Fuck_ , you’re really attractive, aren’t you. Wait, did I say all that aloud—shit, I said all of that aloud. Goddammit, I’m fucked.”

Keith quirked an unimpressed eyebrow because  _ shit he really did hear everything _ . “Well, my only question is how you never noticed it before.”

At that, Lance didn’t just blush, but full-on burned up. “If we’re ever that close, we’re probably k-kissing, anyway,” he replied sheepishly.

Keith  ~~ loved ~~ liked how, despite Lance’s goofy and shameless exterior, he could make Lance go completely red just by  _ looking him in the eyes _ .

“Oh, that reminds me,” Lance announced, happy for the change of topic. “I mean, it doesn’t really remind me, but I remembered something,” he amended, reaching for something under his previously forgotten cloak—which turned out to be draped over the chair next to him. “These are for you.” He smiled charmingly, holding out a bouquet of slightly crumpled…roses? “I bought them on the last planet we visited because they looked like roses from Earth. Sorry, they’re just fake, but they look pretty real, don’t they? And…” He looked down at the flowers. “Oh, shit. Maybe stuffing them in the cloak wasn’t a good idea.”

And suddenly Keith was in a fit of hysterical laughter, practically with tears in his eyes and pounding on the table with his fist. He kept chuckling for several seconds after the moment had passed, while Lance waited crossly with his arms folded.

“What? Are my captivating good looks and flirt-i-licious skills too much for you to handle?” Lance said, fake hurt and real hurt jumbling together until Keith couldn’t tell which was which.

“No, dude—I mean, Lance,” he corrected, noticing a glare pointed his way, “it’s just that…I bought those same flowers. For you. At that same shop. After the battle died down and you were back in the castle.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Lance grinned, but looked a little puzzled. “Really? Where are they?”

“In my room. I was waiting for a good time to give them to you.”

His forehead smoothed and he smiled again, more genuine this time, and leaned in to peck his cheek. But instead of making contact, he passed Keith’s face and whispered in his ear—and this Keith will never forget—“I bet mine’s bigger.” And the Lance that everyone else knew was back: the Lance that foils his own romantic plans with fucking  _ size jokes _ . Cackling, he pulled away with an overly mischievous grin and crinkled nose.

Keith frowned, but it looked like he was trying too hard to not let it twist into a smile that matched his boyfriend’s. “Actually, it’s not. The one I got you has twelve, yours is ten.”

“Dammit,” Lance cried in pretend frustration. “Shiro always gives you more money, it’s not fair.”

Laughing, Keith enveloped his head in a warm hug, pushing his short bangs up and pressing his lips against his hairline. “Nah. You just waste yours on stupid stuff.”

“Yeah, like getting a certain ungrateful brat flowers,” he mumbled into Keith’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company, until Lance pulled back and shook out his hair.

“We should move to the ground.”

Keith gave him a questioning glance. “Um, why, may I ask?”

Glaring Keith as if it was his fault Lance had to talk about mushy feelings, he grumbled some unintelligible gibberish.

“What was that?”

“Even if you sit in another chair, I can’t, like, kiss you as easily or anything…dumbass.”  _ Aw, his face is as red as a fire engine. How adorable,  _ Keith most definitely did not think to himself.

“Then pass your stupid-ass cape thingy so we can sit on it.”

So they sat on the balcony and watched the stars—or at least Keith watched the stars; Lance just stared at Keith’s violet eyes and how beautifully they reflected the star light.

“Hey…” Keith started.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the roses…babe,” he eventually choked out—without making a face, too, which was an accomplishment in and of itself.

But Lance immediately recoiled and made a disgusted enough face for the both of them. “Actually, come to think of it, no pet names. Definitely not. Or at least not coming from you.”

“I don’t know, I kind of like it,” he teased. “How about sweet cheeks? Honeybunch? Snookums?”

Lance pouted to hide his rapidly flushing cheeks. “Shut. Up.”

“Sure thing, princess,” Keith laughed and ruffled his hair.

It was peaceful again.

And then, quietly, Lance whispered something. It was faint, but the rest of the castle was completely silent otherwise, so Keith caught it: “I miss home.”

“Yeah…yeah, me too,” he said, just as quietly, but he knew he didn’t really mean it. “The unfamiliar stars kind of reinforce just how far away from home we are, huh.” Something felt fundamentally wrong about saying that. That was implying Keith’s home was on Earth. Keith’s home was there, in that moment, on that spaceship, talking to Lance. He would never really be able to understand the heart-wrenching longing for that simple anchor on Earth—a feeling Lance was always burdened to carry. Keith never had a "typical" home or felt the security that came with one. Envy knifed his gut, cold and slimy and  _ real _ . It wasn’t Lance he envied, though, it was his family. Keith would do anything for Lance, but he believed only Lance’s family could make him feel truly and completely at home, without unnecessary guilt or doubt.

Not that Keith was ever one to give up without trying. Not if it was for him.

Gently, he cupped Lance’s cheek and angled his face so they were looking directly into each other’s eyes. It felt like time froze for a moment, letting them take in every small detail, storing it in their memories to come back to later. Then, Lance leaned in, and their lips connected.

They never told each other what was going on in their minds at that very moment—maybe because it wasn’t a thought to race through a head, but rather a feeling to start from the heart, extending and reaching until fingertips and toes were tingling with warmth. It wasn’t something to be put into words, but if one were to try, it would probably go something like this:

Lance was confused, because his emotions were so very familiar, yet nothing like he’d ever felt before. Gentle, sweet, soft—what odd words to associate Keith with, and yet… **_Home is where you are._ **

Keith’s thoughts, on the other hand, were simpler; harder to convey or even admit, yes, but simpler.  **_I think I’m falling in love with you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> edit (8/2/17): idk it's a wonder to me that anyone actually read this old garbage, so comment if you would want a better quality fic post season 3


End file.
